


Cousin My Cousin -Frerard Smut

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Bandoms, My Chemical Romance, emo trinity - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Cousins, Lemon, M/M, Smut, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frank & Gerard are cousins that haven't seen each other since Gerard went to college away from their farm. When Gee returns for his little cousin's graduation, they catch up & get a lot closer than either of them expected.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frankxgerard - Relationship, frerard - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Cousin My Cousin -Frerard Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this contains smut between cousins. Also I did not write this, I adapted it to become frerard

The first 11 years of my life I grew up on a farm. My cousin's house was on the same farm and about 100 yards away from our house. Living out in the country had its positives and negatives. For the most part my brother, and two of my cousins we were all close in age and we were our own play friends.

As we started to get a bit older curiosity about the our own bodies grew and we would look at each others bodies. Nothing sexual, just looking. When I turned 11 we moved away to a town on the opposite end of the state which resulted in me seeing my cousins maybe a few times a year. By the time I finished high school we got together only about thrice a year. Moving off into college I had not seen them in a long time.

I had a younger cousin who was a few years younger than me. His name is Frank. Frank didn't get to play much with us because of the age difference.

Frank was graduating from high school at the age of 18. I got an invitation to his graduation party in early June. I figured I would go and spend a couple of days down there and stay in the old farm house.

I pulled up to the farm house and as I got out of my car I saw Frank running from the house and he ran up to me and gave me a big hug. "I can't believe you came!" He said.

"How could I not come to congratulate my own cousin?" I replied.

Frank helped me carry in my stuff and was greeted by my Aunt and Uncle. It seemed so quiet in the house. When I remembered it there were 6 kids running around the house.

After visiting for a bit Frank said, "Come on let's get you set up in a bedroom."

I thought it would be kind of weird sleeping in Billie's bed as he died two years ago in the military. But the thought vanished as Frank hugged me and thanked me again for coming.

About Frank, he had short black and blond hair. Hazel eyes and less than five and a half feet tall. Nothing exciting but he had a nice body. His face was nothing spectacular but was cute in a sense. 

A little about me, I stand 5'9", long black hair and hazel eyes. I guess women say I am handsome. I have been told I am very good in bed. This is because I had a horny married neighbor lady who took my virginity and taught me how to please a person.

Frank sat on the bed while I unpacked and told me how excited he was to be going to college. He couldn't wait to go to college and meet boys. His Senior year was dreadful as there was nobody openly gay.

I finished unpacking and Frank asked me, "Well Gerard, what do you want to do?"

"You know I see there still are horses on the farm. I was thinking of taking a ride and looking over the area. Want to join me?"

"That sounds like fun. You go saddle the horses and I’ll pack us a picnic."

I had not saddled a horse for awhile but after a bit I figured it out and I got them both ready.

Frank joined me and he had a blanket with the food rolled up inside it. He strapped it on behind the saddle and off we rode.

After an hour we pulled up on a hillside by a lone oak tree. We unsaddled the horses and let them roam down to the creek to eat grass and drink.

Frank put out the blanket and sandwiches. We had small talk while we ate. As we finished up our food Frank looked at me and said, "I have a question to ask you. It’s been bothering me for years."

"Ok, go ahead and ask. I’ll see if I can answer." I replied.

"When we were little I used to sneak into the barn and watch when you and Brendon, Pete and your brother would take off your clothes. How come I was never invited?"

I was shocked and embarrassed. That was so long ago. "Well Frank, I guess because you were so much younger than us. It's not like we did anything anyway."

"I know but it hurt my feelings."

"I'm sorry Frank." I started to laugh and said, "Ok if it will make you feel better you can take off your clothes."

Before I could say anything Frank smiled and said, "Okay!" He crossed his arms and took a hold of his T Shirt and pulled it up and off his body.

"Wha what what are you doing?" I stammered.

"I have never been touched by a guy. I want you to touch and explore my body. Make me feel good." he replied.

"Are you serious about this?" I asked.

He pulled his pants off and said, "Does this answer your question?"

I now knew he wasn't joking. I looked my younger cousin's body over. His body was actually pretty nice. He had a little belly fat but not bad by any means, it's healthy and I quite like it. His legs were nicely shaped. He had light pink nipples that were surrounded by smooth, soft skin. At the same time I could feel my cock getting hard just from looking at him.

"Okay, come lay down next to me." I had him lay on his front first. I ran my fingers along his back, arms, sides, across his bare butt and legs. As he parted his legs I would lightly touch his balls.

I could tell he was turned on as his cock was starting to grow hard and his breathing was getting heavy. I told him to turn over onto his back.

Now I ran my fingers across his cheeks, down his sides, back up between his nipples, lightly through his thin pubic hair then down his inner thighs. I did this for about 5 minutes before I brushed my fingers across his nipples.

He gasped and arched his back when I first touched his nipples. Each time I touched his nipples the gasp turned into a moan.

It was time to step it up. I decided to play with just his nipples for awhile. I started with massaging them. Then rolling his hard nipples between my fingers. Taking just his nipples between my fingers and pulling them up so they tugged his skin up away from his body.

His breathing began to get heavier. His hips started to move. I knew he was ready and probably well over due for what I was going to do to him next.

I took his nipple into my mouth and flicked my tongue across it. Sucking it deeper into my mouth. My hand traveled down his stomach then using the palm of my hand I gently rubbed his mound so he would feel the gentle pull. His hips moved in motion with my hand grinding his pelvis against the palm of my hand.

I extended my thumb to the base of his cock and gently slid up and down as I slowly inserted my finger inside his wet, hot hungry hole. It took a bit of stretching, but when i was done with that I easily found his G spot.

“Oh my fucking god, what are you doing to me? Oh fuck, that feels good!" Frank moaned.

"I'm gonna make you cum Frank." I answered.

By now my cock was hurting as it was rock hard and pointing down my pant leg. I pulled my hand from his dripping flesh and slid it down my pants and pulled my cock up so it was pointing up. The head reached just above my waist band. I rubbed his precum across the tip of my cock. The warmth and wetness made the head of my cock swell.

I pulled his leg between mine. The head of my cock was against his bare thigh. I slowly humped his leg. Sliding my finger back into his wet asshole I continued to rub his G spot. Now I added my thumb to rubbing his slippery shaft. I was surprised how big his dick was as it was engorged with blood. It was slightly sensitive as he jumped a bit when I first touched it.

I began to finger fuck him hard and fast while rubbing his cock. Frank was gripping the blanket on the ground in his fist. Suddenly his legs clamped down on my hand as he yelled, "Ooooooohh Fuuuuck!" Shooting strings out and onto my hand.

His body went limp and I removed my hand from between his legs. Everything was quiet. The birds had stopped chirping. I looked at the horses and their ears were perked up looking at us. I guess Frank made Mother Nature stand still.

After Frank caught his breath he started to sit up and said, "That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt."

"I am glad to have given you a hand. Pun intended."

He then noticed the head of my cock sticking out of my pants. There was pre cum dripping from it and there was some on his thigh.

"Oh wow! I see your dick! Is that cum? Take it out."

As I undid my pants I explained to him what pre cum is. He must not have done well in his health class.

Frank's eye grew big as my hard cock popped out as I pulled off my pants. "Wow, I never realized how big yours is."

"Frank they come in all sizes. Just like boobs. Mine is only just a little bigger than normal." I laughed.

Frank reached to touch my cock and it twitched as he touched it causing him to jerk his hand away quickly.

"Go ahead. Touch it." I encouraged him.

He reached for it and started to feel the shaft, head and balls. It felt wonderful. It added to the excitement that I was his first. Plus, the taboo of being cousins.

"What do you want me to do with it?" he asked.

I told her, "Spit into your hand and start to slowly stroke my dick up and down."

He spit into his hand and grabbed my cock and started to stroke hard and fast.

"Ouch, loosen the grip a bit. Slow down too."

He did as I told him. Then I told him how to gently play with my balls as he stroked me.

Frank was catching on quick. I knew I wasn't going to last long.

"Frank, I’m going to cum soon. Keeping doing what you are doing. You will be able to figure out when I’m about to cum. At that point grip a bit tighter and go faster. When I cum, keep going until I stop cumming."

It wasn't long before I was breathing heavy and my hips were thrusting. Frank knew this was the sign and started to jerk my cock faster and harder.

I felt my balls tighten up and the urge to cum. Four long ropes of seed flew from my cock landing everywhere. The look on Frank's face was as if he was possessed as he kept going and enjoying seeing the cum fly all over the place.

"Ok, ok, you can stop now. I am done in." I told him.

"Did I do a good job?" he asked,

"Frank you did a great job. It was amazing."

Frank took a large chunk of my seed up between his fingers and was looking at it and playing with it between his fingers. "It's kind of sticky and gooey." he said.

"Taste it." I told him.

"No fucking way. That would be gross." he yelled.

"That's okay, we will build up to that. You ready for something new?" I asked

"I am! But I have one request. Can we kiss? I kissed one guy and he rammed his tongue down my throat and tried to grab my ass right away. It was gross."

"We can do that." I answered.

I removed my shirt so now we were both naked. I leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips a few times. I kissed his neck a bit then back to his lips. His lips parted slightly and I ran my tongue across the opening. His mouth opened more accepting my tongue deeper inside his mouth. Our tongues touched and we both felt a spark of electricity causing us to kiss deeper in passion.

My hand gently massaged his neck and lightly stroked his buttcheek as we kissed. He moaned into my mouth.

I moved my body on top of his. My cock was already hard. I slowly ground my hard cock against his. His instincts took over as he started to hump me.

"Oh God Gerard that feels good. Are you going to fuck me?"

"Not today Frank. I don't have any condoms here. I do have some in my shaving kit at the house. Maybe tomorrow we can. But right now I am going to eat your ass."

I licked and kissed my way down his body until I found his hole. With two fingers I parted his rim and licked around it finishing with circling my tongue around and inside. His legs draped over my shoulders gently holding my head in place.

I loved his sweet flavor. I licked and sucked and tongue fucked him until I could tell he was getting close. I felt his heals starting to dig into my back as he moaned, "Oh fuck Gerard that feels sooooo good."

I knew he was close. I reached up with my hands and lightly pinched and rolled his nipples between my fingers as I sucked and attacked his hole with my tongue.

His legs clamped down on my head and his hands held my head against his but. "Oh God, Oh God Oh Gooooood!" he yelled as he came hard onto his chest.

He released his grip on my head and I moved up and kissed him deeply letting him taste his sex. Frank seemed reluctant at first then gave in and savored his taste.

I rolled off him and he put his head on my shoulder and ran his fingers across my chest, stomach and hard cock. After a few moments he spoke. "Do you want me to give you another hand job? Or you could teach me how to give a blow job."

"Hmmm that’s an easy decision. To teach someone how I like my blow job would be amazing."

Frank smiled at me and moved down. Then said, "Don't cum in my mouth."

"I won't. I’ll warn you. Now lick my shaft up and down. Yes, just like that. The bottom side is the most sensitive. Oh yes, now lick just below the end hole. Mmmmm that feels great Frank. Okay, take the head into your mouth and swirl your tongue around the head. That's it keep going. Take a little more dick into your mouth. Now use one hand to stroke my cock and the other to gently play with my balls. See how much dick you can take in your mouth."

Frank slowly started to slide his mouth down my cock. He got about half way before he started to gag. He came up with tears in his eyes. "Sorry, that's as far as I can go."

"That's okay, you're doing great. I want you to lick and suck on my balls. But be gentle." He was a trooper and did as I told him. I thought to myself that he would do practically anything to please me.

"Okay I want you to gently stick your tongue up my ass a bit."

"What? No fucking way!" he exclaimed.

"Hey you wanted me to teach you how to please a guy."

"I know but I have limits."

"I respect that Frankie."

Frank went back to sucking and stroking my cock. I could feel I was getting close. I kind of wanted to go back on my word and cum in his mouth. But then he wouldn't trust me again and breaking promises is not something I do.

"Okay, I am getting close. Jerk my cock off faster." I ordered him.

In no time at all I was shooting my seed all over the place. He did as I taught him and kept going until I was drained.

"Wow, I can't believe I just gave my cousin a blow job." Frank laughed.

"It was great. You’re a quick learner. We better saddle up the horses and head back. Do you ummm want to go horse back riding tomorrow?"

"You know I do. I can't wait!"

That night we had dinner and watched tv and I visited with my aunt and uncle. Frank sat at the far end of the couch and didn't say much.

At 10 p.m. my aunt and uncle decided to go to bed. I told them I was going to watch the news then call it a night.

After the news Frank and I headed upstairs. We went to our separate rooms. I stripped down to my boxers and crawled into bed. In seconds I was fast asleep

I felt like I had just fallen asleep when I woke up to Frank crawling into bed with me. I was startled and worried his parents would catch us. "What are you doing?" I whispered.

"I need more practice. There are some things I want to try." he answered.

"You’re crazy. If your Dad catches us he will kill me." I told him.

"Don't worry, both are sound sleepers. I have had to shake them to wake them up."

Frank wasn't taking no for an answer. I kind of liked that. He was already naked as the way he came into this world. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband and pulled my boxers down and off me.

Frank wasted no time and he had my half hard cock in his mouth. He was doing everything I had taught him. It wasn't long before he had me hard as nails. Frank then moved up on me and straddled my hips. Pushing my cock down so it lay across my abdomen he positioned his buttcrack on the shaft. I was not inside him , but both sides of my cock were covered.

He began to slide forward and back riding me like a well lubricated trombone. Occasionally he would reach back and cup my balls. He was a quick learner in knowing I liked that.

This was giving me a lot more friction than what I was used to and I could already feel my balls moving up tight inside my sack. I shot out 4 jets of cum with it all landing on my chest and stomach. Frank was getting close too so I used my hand to stroke his hard dick.

This seemed to set him off into high gear. Planting his hands on my chest, he went into a frenzy humping my cock. He threw his head back as he came on my cock. My god he was wet as he collapsed on top of me I could feel his dick dripping on my abdomen.

Frank rolled off me and said, "Wow we’re all sticky. I can't wait to have your dick inside me tomorrow. Can we go horse back riding in the morning before my graduation party?"

I chuckled and answered, "Sure how about we get up and get things set up for the party then have breakfast. We’ll need our energy."

Frank just gave me a big smile. Then he had a look on his face of something naughty was about to happen. Frank moved down and took my limp cock into his mouth. With all the skills I taught him he was able to bring my cock back to life in seconds.

He was licking and sucking on my balls when between licks I felt his tongue on my taint. It sent a jolt of electricity through my body. He held and stroked my cock with one hand as he licked my sack and asshole.

"Mmmmm oh Frank that feels good.” Then another surge went through my body as Frank slid his tongue up my ass. Not sure what got into him but I think he liked my reaction as teased my ass for a good two minutes.

I was over the top now. He could sense I was about to cum. He moved up and took my cock in his mouth. He let it go deep into his mouth as he took ¾ of it before he gave a slight gag.

"Frank, you need to stop. I am about to cum." I groaned.

Frank looked up at me and gently shook his head no with my cock still in his mouth. He kept at it until I could not hold back and I felt 2 large jets of cum shoot into his mouth. He milked a bit out of me before he released my cock from his mouth. He let my load of seed fall from his mouth onto his hand. Then he wiped on the comforter of the bed.

"That didn't taste too bad. A bit salty but sweet."

I laughed and said, "My cum or my ass?"

Frank smiled and replied, "To tell you the truth I not sure what your ass tasted like. I was so into giving you pleasure I wasn't paying attention. Now, it's my turn for you to eat my hot ass!"

"Frank, have you ever heard of the 69 position?"

He didn't even answer as he got into the position on top of me offering up his appetizing bottom inches from my face.

Frank had two strong orgasms before I finally had mine. I didn't have a big load as I was already pretty much spent up. But Frank surprised me again as he turned to face me and showed me my small load in his mouth then swallowed.

Frank cuddled up next to me and we drifted off to sleep.


End file.
